Bang The Doldrums
by Yui33Aki
Summary: Fran loses control of his powers and his Hell Ring. Ends up fighting Xanxus. ... Mammon is alive ... Restarted: 2/9/15 ... Next Update: about a week, or so, after I post a chapter.
1. Mental Help by Rshitei

**Please enjoy reading the story & then REVIEW to tell me of any mistakes I may have made.**

_***** I need FEEDBACK People! *****_

**AND**

**If you want to continue reading than, Alert the story.**

I **named** almost every **chapter** of this story from **the song (s)** **I listen** to while rewriting, typing, editing, adding or taking out a few words [phrases, sentences or details].

**This chapter:**

**"Bang The Doldrums" **by Fall Out Boy

the GazettE - **"Remember The Urge", "Clever Monkey", "Worthless War", "Tomorrow Never Dies"**

"**Rule Out" **by 2nd awake** ; "17 Realism" **by The LEM ; **"Reverse" **by –OZ- ; **"21g" **by Para:noir ; **"****～０～****" **by the Raid**. ; "Next" **by REALies

Sadie **- "Suicidal Rock City" & "Break the silence"**

THOMAS **/ **トーマス - **"Pistol" or "****ピストル****", "Chain" or "****チェイン****", "Psychedelic Mobile" or "****サイケデリック・モバイル****"**

SCREW** - "M.R.T", "Cursed Hurricane", "Deep Six"**

**"Mental≠Help" **by R-shitei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song (s).

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Fran loses control of his powers and his Hell Ring. Ends up fighting Xanxus. How did this happen? Created while listening to "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy, NO B26

**Note (s):**

Chapter was Beta-read a while back by xxdreamerzxx, although some details have been added or changed.

They are presently speaking in **Italian**.

_Italic_ words are Fran's thoughts.

In the flashback they are speaking **Japanese**.

_**Italic and bold **_in Flashbacks are Chrome's thoughts and words.

The Arcobaleno [except sky] are alive and the story takes place after the defeat of the Millefiore family.

Xanxus's physical age is 26 in the Future Arc, due to him being frozen for 8 years.

Reborn stated that Fran like Belphegor is a **Sagittarius.**

**Character information:**

Fran **[**Flan**]** - Varia Officer / Frog / newbie / Kokuyo Member is **20** years old [birth 11/26] -"made up" - **Mist**

Xanxus - Boss / Varia Leader is **"26"/ "34" **years old [birth 10/10] - **Sky / Flame of Wrath**

Mukuro Rokudo - 10th Vongola Mist Guardian / Kokuyo Boss is **25** years old [birth 6/9] - **Mist**

Chrome Dokuro - 10th Vongola Mist Guardian / Kokuyo Member / Nagi - **23** years old [birth 12/5] - **Mist**

Belphegor - Bel / Varia Officer / Fake-prince / 'Prince the Ripper' / _Purinzu za Rippa _is **26** years old [birth 12/22] - **Storm**

Squalo Superbi - Squalo / Captain / Varia Second-in-Command / Sword Emperor is **32** years old [birth 3/13] – **Rain**

Mammon - Esper Mammon / Varia Officer / Viper holder of the Mist Arcobaleno Pacifier is **"2"** **&** **"23" **years old [birth 7/2] – **Mist**

Lussuria - "Lussuria Nee-san" / "Big Sis Lussuria" / Varia Officer is **35** years old [birth 4/4] - **Sun**

Leviathan - "Levi" / Varia Officer is **33** years old [birth 11/14] – **Lightning**

Tsunayoshi Sawada - Tsuna / No-Good Tsuna / _Dame-Tsuna_ / 10th Vongola Boss- **24** years old [birth 10/14] - **Sky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. PLEASE buy the manga and other KHR products to**

**SUPPORT THE AUTHOR!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 666 Hell Ring – "If the user cannot control the power of the ring their personality can change drastically."<strong>_

**"**_**Initiating a fight, to win, but to win what?"**_

As Fran got up, a rush of adrenaline began to fill his veins.

In a mere moment, Fran had gone from being on the verge of collapse, an effect of overusing his dying will flames, to standing, posed to attack.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the air pressure changed.

As if several helicopters magically appeared, ready to take off within walking distance. Every piece of dirt and dust nearby was being blown away, by nonexistent blades spinning with such a great force creating a vortex of wind, in the surrounding area. A dust cloud began forming around the teal-mint haired male named Fran. The look Fran had on his face was of pure happiness, excitement, and an ever growing lust for the ongoing fight. A fight that was sure to leave one of the two participants on deaths door and the other exhausted.

Gazing into his eyes, you're granted a view, to the power that was held in the mint green eyes. A single thought came to mind, from gazing at Fran; So _much power..._

None of them had ever seen him in a fighting pose before. **Well not unless, you count one of his 'super hero' poses**. Fran's hair was flying wildly around him with a smile that was more a grin, plastered on a face full of pure bliss. In an instant the Varia castle was covered by a navy - indigo mist singling Fran's use of illusions had begun.

They were real illusions.

The whole place had been turned into an underground cave, with the top appearing to have been forcefully removed. Lava columns came into existence throughout the general area, adding to the ruins of Varia HQ, a result of the battle. The lava columns existence made the area unbearably hot and humid. With all the heat and humidity Fran created, his clothes started to wrinkle. Annoyance form by the raise in temperature, coupled with his already torn Varia jacket, Fran discarded it. Casting it aside, by sheer coincidence, landing near the over sized frog hat, which had been long forgotten and was now being crushed by the pressure of the flames, the two fighters created. Having discarded the jacket Fran decided to retrieve his, temporarily forgotten personal weapon, found lying innocently next to his hat, as he continued to fight.

He lost it earlier in battle.

Xanxus had his guns, and his pineapple Master had a trident, while he had his own customized halberd.

Wearing only a navy blue turtleneck, a black belt, his black uniform pants and black knee high steel toe boots, Fran held his halberd in a fighting pose; giving his teammates, a clear view of his tone lean body.

A body, he gained from Mukuro forcing him to learn to use.

While growing up a young Fran had a difficult time, in the entire process of controlling the amount of flame necessary, and keeping his 'power' out, when creating real illusions, as a result his physical body took a toll. To combat the physical toll, the exhaustion, Mukuro instructed Fran to use them only when called for, at least until he could improve his control. Until then Fran would have to work on his physical body to aid in his exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback to Fran at 12 years old *<strong>

"Master, I don't want to do this anymore"

Fran whined at the thought of working out.

"Kufufufufu, little one you cannot always create that ridiculous apple hat to control and manage your powers, when I am not here. That is a waste. And when making real illusions, even your pitiful ones, cause your body that much harm, well the answer is simply, we must improve your physical body. This way you can handle the exhaustion. "

"BUT pineapple master, I think by having this apple hat will make us match. And why focus on the physical body? Shouldn't I learned how to control my powers when making the illusions instead? "

"Kufufu, little one stop complaining and being cheeky, we do not match NOR am I a pineapple! …...If you can learn to fully control your body, something that should come naturally, you can gain better insight on how to control the backlash from your powers, when creating real illusions or simply being around others."

Mukuro said as he stabbed Fran's apple hat.

"Ow, master you made me tear up. Owwww, I think I might be bleeding."

"_**AH, Mukuro please stop stabbing Fran**_."

Chrome worriedly pleaded, with Mukuro, as she switched back to check on Fran. Mukuro had taken over her body to train Fran.

"AH, master is so mean, and Chrome is an angel that deserves better than to be around the evil pineapple."

Fran said, as hugged Chrome, only for Mukuro to somewhat forcefully, change back and attempted to strangle him.

"You little..."

Mukuro said before he was cut off by Chrome.

"_**Fran, will you please do your workouts. If you do, I will make sure you get a big slice of the double chocolate chip cake, I made earlier. And if you want, I will even do some workouts with you**_."

Chrome gently asked, as she had quickly cut off Mukuro, not liking the next choice of words he was about to say.

"The angel pineapple will! Can i have milk too!? Let's do some jumping jacks or yoga moves. **AH!** Master, I am becoming a **pervert like you **and towards Chrome too."

Fran accusingly said to Mukuro, as Chrome looked confused, as to what was perverted about doing jumping jacks and yoga.

Chrome's thoughts were rather more innocent, in regards to sexual matters, surprisingly or maybe not, Mukuro was more careful around Chrome, than Fran. Getting back to Fran's comments, Chrome had forgot her outfit for the day, her school uniform and likely didn't take it into account. Fran had meant it would be perverted if she didn't change first. Fran knew this fact and knew that she would of course change, he was only saying this to piss off Mukuro for stabbing him. Mukuro knowing this, quickly changed places not wanting Chrome to figure out what Fran meant, effectively tainting her mind, he switched back.

"**PERVERT!** Kufufu you little … You're the pervert, I would never say anything like that about my precious Nagi!"

Mukuro angrily shouted at Fran, as he stabbed him once again.

"_**Mukuro! He is just a little child!"**_

Chrome yelled at Mukuro, in her mind, he was going to seriously harm Fran one day, if he was not careful. Taking over her body again, she began to fuss over Fran.

"Aw, I'm still a child in her eyes."

Fran quietly muttered out.

Chrome had finished ensuring, Fran was unharmed, Mukuro took over her body once more to finish his training.

"Kufufu, my dear Nagi he is not just a child, and he was being a brat!"

Mukuro tried but failed to defend himself from Chrome, who would inevitably continue to scold him for trying to harm Fran. He would never truly hurt Fran, supposedly, but Chrome would always fuss never the less. She viewed Fran as her cute little brother, that enjoyed her love of chocolates.

"AH, my stomach growled. Time to eat!"

Fran happily spoke, as he wanted to get out of working out.

"Kufufu, you didn't even do anything. All you did was whine! 20 more push-ups"

Mukuro said happily, seeing that it would keep Fran, from Chrome's delicious chocolate cake she made.

"**BUT**! Master, **CAKE, CHOCOLATE CAKE!**"

Fran would not get his chocolate cake for another 3 hours, and there would be no milk left, as it had spoiled. Needless to say being the apprentice of Rokudo Mukuro was not an easy task.

***End of Flashbacks***

* * *

><p>At the young age of 12, Fran began to learn a variety of ways to fight, if not to keep in shape but to keep his powers in check.<p>

Mukuro assisted in keeping his powers in check. At the time without Mukuro's aid, alongside training in meditation, Fran would often lose control and end up, sending random object flying, if his emotions got out of control. Even before meeting Mukuro, Fran had taken a precaution with his then named "magic powers", by creating a large apple hat, as a means to release and focus some of his powers in a safe way. He had often accidentally, created illusions of foods he dreamt of, until he got help suppressing all his powers, and learned to control them on his own. As for his other 'power' he stayed away from every living thing, except his grandma, and blocked out what little emotions he had.

Then again meeting new people was hard for him, he was never good with words.

While Mukuro did required [**force**] Fran to train daily, in not only the art of illusions but to keep his body in tip top shape. Mukuro's real reason, before he discovered Fran's 'power', was he himself knew that it was better to have a backup, should there come a time he is unable to use his flame or powers openly. In the few years, since he met his master, Fran learned how to fight without the need for illusions. Fran was **not **the best at fighting but he was** above average.**

An added bonus with the control by exercising was gaining lean muscle.

Fran ultimately did end up [**willingly**] learning a variety of fighting techniques, as well as maintaining and expanding them. As for his 'power' he learned by way of meditation and daily exercise, how to gain control. While his real illusions improved drastically enough to even fool Vindice. It was not until he was kidnapped, by the Varia, that he had to worked out in secret to keep up his physical strength. He chose to work out before dawn, to ensure that it would be kept a secret from the other members, if they found out he would… **HAVE TO ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING ON A MISSION**. Though truth be told, Fran wanted to hide his strength from others because of his beloved comic books. In his comic books, heroes always acted in some way differently from their real selves, but when they got down to it, just like the 10th, they would use their true strength.

Besides Fran liked it better, if he did next to nothing, but speak out cheeky comments to see his annoyed teammates reactions.

Three in the morning, before the crack of dawn, was without a doubt the best opportunity to get a good workout, if none of the others had missions. Xanxus would usually sleep, after drinking till he got drunk and passed out. Levi would sleep when Boss stopped asking for more alcohol. Squalo, Lussuria, and Mammon would always go to sleep early, when things were calm enough, so that they could awake at dawn to train before breakfast. While Bel would go out partying, he'd be gone at eight and back at around four or five in the morning. When he didn't go out, he'd be in bed by nine at the latest to quote, "get Princely sleep, in order to help maintain the Prince's 'princely looks' ".

In the day Fran limited his physical workouts to a few push-ups, and simple yoga moves, not minding getting caught doing them. For the rest of the day he devoted it to practicing his illusions, attempting to meditate, playing tactical or strategy games, and gaining knowledge by reading books. The others called him a wimp and useless because of it, but so be it.

He didn't mind because he knew he wasn't.

Back to the fight at hand, Fran had ended up landing a few blows to Xanxus, while simultaneously dodging every attack and shot, Xanxus aimed at him. As he continued with his assault on Xanxus, he finally managed to land a serious blow to his midsection. The force of the attack, had caused him to take a step back to retaliate back at Fran.

Fran met him halfway.

Meeting at the middle, the two were pushed back by the force they created. The two ended up hitting a wall of Dying Will flames, not the real illusion cave wall. The wall of power they made had effectively cut them off from the other members. Sometime during their fight, they ended up outside of Varia castle grounds.

Xanxus had been fighting Fran for a while now.

Granted he is much stronger than a 13 year old Tsunayoshi, in **Hyper Dying Will Mode,** but he isn't nearly strong enough to beat him. Still, that didn't mean he should lower his guard. He hasn't fought a skilled illusionist in a while and never one that could physically fight, while casting illusions. Yeah, he'll admit the kid is strong. That's why he picked Fran to succeed him when he retires.

With that one reason, Xanxus knew he needed to knock him out, before Fran ended up killing himself.

Gasping for breath, Fran's legs gave out on him. Fran felt the power and energy he had drain out of him.

"_NO"_

Fran screamed internally as the realization hit, his warped mind that his hell ring created, he wanted more power. Fran's warped mind, willingly gave up an additional piece of his very soul, so that he may stay in this blissful euphoric state, attempting to continue fighting till he died. Xanxus could do nothing but stare at Fran, as he screamed. He partly understood what he was feeling. He knew that thrilling state, as he had been there when fighting someone, or some group, that made him use his full power. Wishfully wanting to remain forever, in a state filled with adrenaline, that gave you a peaceful rush, making everything seem slower.

Nothing could compare to that state of being.

Fran unfortunately, was experiencing it at a higher than normal state, that was an insanely twisted version thanks to the Hell Ring.

"You're going to die, if you keep it up"

Xanxus said as he slowly approached Fran.

With the way Fran was now, he was never going to have a chance to die in that state, the ring wouldn't allow him to, only after. When he's tired, exhausted, drained, left within a feeling of longing to regain that power, and aching to die in order to escape. Fran understood what his Boss said but all he could do was smile in sadness. Fran knew and acknowledged, the reality that he would be unable to die in his current euphoric state.

He succeeded in using his natural born power, in relaying his thoughts to Xanxus.

_"KILL ME!  
><em>

_I WANT TO STAY IN THIS STATE!  
><em>

_I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!_

_THIS IS HEAVEN…"_

Fran thoughts came to Xanxus, as if Fran were a small frightened child that was lost and confused.

_"Y-y-yet…h-he-hell"._

The last thought came in a broken, sobbing, and terrified voice, as tears streamed down Fran's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy reading the story &amp; REVIEW so that I may improve my writing skills.<strong>

*****I need FEEDBACK People! *****

**If you want to continue reading my story, ALERT the story.**


	2. Noir: Amaryllis SORROW

**Please enjoy reading the story & then REVIEW to tell me of any mistakes I may have made.  
><strong>

_***** I need FEEDBACK People! ***  
><strong>_**AND**

**If you want to continue reading than, Alert the story.**

I **named** almost every **chapter** of this story from **the song (s)** **I listen** to while rewriting, typing, editing, adding or taking out a few words [phrases, sentences or details].

**This chapter:**

the GazettE - **"THE SUICIDE CIRCUS" **&** "The Invisible Wall"**

"**INNOCENT SORROW" **by Abingdon Boys School ; **"UNTIL I DIE" **by lynch. ; **"Amaryllis" **by Para:noir ; **"world wide wish" **byUNiTE / ユナイト

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song (s).

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Fran loses control of his powers and his Hell Ring. Ends up fighting Xanxus. How did this happen? Created while listening to "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy, NO B26

**Note (s):**

Chapter was Beta-read a while back by xxdreamerzxx, although some details have been added or changed.

They are presently speaking in **Italian**.

_Italic_ words are Fran's thoughts.

It is late October.

I will add more characters besides just focusing on Fran and Xanxus, but **Fran will always be the focus with **someone **else**.

The Varia's base will be referred to as **Varia castle or HQ**. Why? Well I looked it up in the **dictionary**.

**A castle** is a large building or group of buildings fortified against attacks, with thick walls, battlements and towers or a magnificent mansion, the home or former home of a member of the nobility.

Every one of the main members has 5 or 6 underlings **(total of 32)** down from ten years ago **(50)**. Fran is not a main member nor does he count as Mammon's underling, though he does have more authority than the underlings.

**Author's notes:**

**Minor changes in this chapter.**

What do you think about Fran and Bel?

Like or dislike, how I write them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. PLEASE buy the manga and other KHR products to**

**SUPPORT THE AUTHOR!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."<strong>_

Still kneeling on the cave ground, Fran had a steady stream of tears flowing down his young face. He knew the rush of adrenaline was leaving him but he was addicted to this euphoric state. The adrenaline had become a highly addictive drug, that his warped mind and body now required him to obtain, just as a being needed oxygen to survive. Though his mind was warped, he was certain if he stopped maintaining this invigorating sensation, this adrenaline rush, he would die. Of course that invigorating sensation was in fact his Dying Will flame, his life force as a flame, tainted with the Hell Ring's power. The Hell Ring was the reason he was quickly being driven mad with power, as it was close to taking full control of his body.

Flabbergasted best described the rest, of the conscious main members, who were watching along the sidelines.

They stared in astonishment, as the usually monotonous newbie sobbed in anguish, as he showed off his destructive power. The show of emotion was startling to begin with, but to be told that Fran was the one showing the emotion, they would have never believed it, if they had not experienced it firsthand. He never even cracked a small smile let alone a grin, when he insulted them on a daily basis, and managed to aggravate them. Now here he was fighting their boss head on, having become emotionally unstable as the Hell Ring took over his body. He was even inflicting some serious damage to their Boss, granted not enough to kill him yet, but enough to give Fran his full attention.

It had almost been an hour, since Fran started fighting with their Boss and he was still alive.

If Fran lived through this experience and went on to learn how to control his powers, along with his Hell Ring, he may actually have a shot at being able to fight on even terms with Xanxus, or even defeat him. There were only a few people alive, in their time who could say the same. Nearly all were in the Vongola and all had made a name for themselves. It was quite the contrast to their belief, that Fran was just some snarky wimp that was useless in a mission. How did they never see the potential he had? How could they all have been so blind?

It was maddening.

Fran was confused to say the least. He didn't know what to do. Should he commit suicide or go through the aftermath, of withdrawal that was to come? The withdrawal was bound to be worse than some drug induced high, because this **high** was of his dying will, and natural powers, going haywire because of his Hell Ring in the first place. The combination of the three, was having devastating effects, on his mind, just a bit more there would go the last of his soul and sanity.

"_I just want to be in full power and fight, till I die a quick death"_

Fran wishfully thought.

The last thing he wanted to feel, would be this invigorating sensation and only this sensation. He needed help. Fran desperately wanted to forget everything, that had happened so far. How was he still even alive? Shouldn't he be dead by now? He just wanted this to end.

To stay in this state was also excruciating.

Fran's thoughts revolved around his longing for a quick death as he shouted in pain. Xanxus continued to stare at the young illusionist, watching him as he got up. Fran's actions were almost completely under the control of the Hell Ring, which forced him to get up, and gather any energy he had left. Fran would continue fighting Xanxus until his Hell ring could no longer use his body, and he was long dead.

Fran needed help.

His resolve was wavering, knowing he had an almost nonexistent control over his actions. They both had yet, to realize that they had been fighting for over an hour. The others continued to watch, as two flames collided with each other. The conscious main members of the Varia, didn't understand what was happening, to the newbie. Bel who was resting on the sideline, having been knocked unconscious by Fran early in the battle, began to regain consciousness, and heard Fran cry out in pain. Levi began to come too, although still dazed. Both wanted to know, why their Boss was attacking Fran, and why they were still continuing to fight.

The resolve of Fran's flame seeped through to them, they could feel Fran becoming insane.

Fran attacked, with all the flame he had left, even as his flame was dying out. The thing about Dying Will Flames, suddenly dying out especially while fighting, means only one thing, that you have overused yours, and your death is near. With the way he was using his flame, you could see death standing next to him.

Aside from Mammon and Bel, the rest of the main members began to shout at Xanxus to stop.

"STOP!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"BOSS!"

"HEY, BOSS!"

"STOP THIS FUCKING MADNESS! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE KID!"

"BOSS!"

With all the shouting beginning to piss him off, even more than he already was, Xanxus yelled an order for them.

"SHUT UP!"

Mammon was calmly watching from the sideline. He knew exactly what was going on. He had seen a lot while being cursed and he recognized that feeling all too well. There was a reason, why he was chosen to be an Arcobaleno, and as a holder of one of the Hell rings. Mammon had been through that feeling of pure bliss. The aching to die, wanting to fight, and the yearning to just let instinct take over, as the powered twisted your personality till you became a completely different person. With the price of giving up a part of your soul and sanity.  
>.<p>

All of the Arcobaleno had been through it.

All Arcobaleno's Dying Will powers, were mostly stored in their pacifiers, but if they needed the pacifiers could release and strengthen their Dying Will. Although when strengthened they could go out of control, but that's the reason why they are the strongest 7 beings, and why they were cursed. They could handle the temptation of giving in to the power. Power that would make you lose control, yet allowed you to still be in complete control. The wanting of 'something' so bad you don't even know what it is you want. The desire to die while lost in an exhilarating state of being; where you will experience your own personal heaven and hell.

Feeling completely exhausted by the sensation, yet invigorated.

Mammon knew what Xanxus was doing. So when Squalo tried to interfere, along with the others he stopped them with a barrier. He told them, that if they did interfere, Fran would really die. He did his best to assure them that their Boss knew what he was doing.

All the while Fran continued shouting in agony.

Fran was no longer radiating power, looking aloof and being calm. Now he was pitiful, unsure, frighten and insane. He looked so sad, tired, worn out and bloody that it hurt to even look at him.

It was painful listening to Fran's anguish cries, but even in agonizing pain Fran's flame told them, he didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p>Going back to this morning, no one could have imagined, by nightfall that the nearly rebuilt Varia HQ, would suffer as much damage as it now sustained. The top of the middle tower was blown away, the forest around the garden was destroyed, and two of the main members were knocked out. All the main members were trapped in a real illusion, the doing of their newest addition, who just happened to go insane.<p>

What had started as a normal interaction, between Bel and Fran should have started and ended as usual.

Fran should have insulted Bel's hair, I.Q., and his Royal lineage. Bel should have insulted him with a comment - about him being a toad, a frog, or some stupid brat - like usual and throw a knife, or 10, at Fran. Someone should have then come in, and stop the stabbings then one or both of them, would walk away from each other.

That **should** have happened.

Only Bel, was in a bit of a foul mood because both Xanxus and Squalo were pissed at him. He went overboard, with his **'little killing spree' **– 26 people, not including the target, died a horrible death - on his last mission. When they found out, they banned him from going on any missions that involved killing, for a month. Instead, they only allowed him to take on missions that involved paperwork. His first mission in months, that didn't involve him pairing up with Fran, and what happens, he gets banned from killing. After that solo mission, Bel was supposed to go on a mission with Mammon. He hadn't gone on a mission with Mammon, since before he supposedly 'died', in January. Bel and Mammon's last mission together was over a year ago, in early October, last year.

Fran had been here for over 8 months, arriving at the end of February.

Two days ago, Xanxus had gone out to visit his father's grave for one of his 6 yearly visits, Squalo was left in charge. Xanxus would be returning later on that day, where Bel planned to plead his case to him. Bel's case being that he would only go on missions with Mammon, and no solo missions till his Birthday, in late November. That is if Mammon agrees to it then, all he had to do was get Xanxus and Squalo to agree. Simple, right? Well it would have been simple, if Xanxus hadn't found out and said he could only go with Fran, **NOT **Mammon, since he was still busy working with the Arcobaleno. Finally having a chance to go on a mission with just Mammy, just like old times, only to be given a right hook in the face and have to babysit the useless newbie.

Life was not fair to Bel.

Why did he always get stuck with Fran? Why wasn't Fran partnered with Lussuria or Squalo, since they were the ones who kept saying, that the newbie needed to be 'looked after'. What! Was Fran still a little 2 year old brat? At least Mammon, even though **he** had the body of a baby, didn't need to be babysat. Actually, now that he thought about it, how old was Fran? Twenty – four? Twenty - five? Or maybe Fran was the same age as the Prince. No, Fran looked younger than that, maybe Twenty-two? He was getting off track.

He was just pissed off and Fran was the last person Bel wanted to see.

Squalo was currently outside having training exercises with his squad, saying that they have gotten weak. The Varia's sun squad on the other hand was being taught by Lussuria, and their medical personnel, how to improve the use of their sun flames, to heal anyones injuries besides their own. It was the lightning squad that had become the sun squads guinea pig. As for Levi himself, he was finishing up his mission report, for Squalo to check over in place of their Boss.

That left Bel, Fran, and Mammon in the main building, inside the common room.

Mammon had already finished his training session with Fran and his underlings earlier this morning. Now some were out patrolling the grounds, training on their own, finishing up mission reports, or out on missions. Xanxus's squad was doing the same, only more patrolling and self training till Xanxus, their squad leader came back. Mammon being the greedy one **he** is, decided to head to his room, to calculate how much money he missed making while he was 'dead', and was thinking up ways to make up for the lost time.

You know the saying, time is money.

Somehow after Mammon left for his room, they quickly went from their usual witty banter to Bel flat out insulting Fran.

"You'll always just be the **temporary replacement for Mammy**. You'll never be Varia quality. Besides, the only reason you were chosen to be Mammy's replacement was, because most of the illusionists were already hunted down or recruited by the Millefiore. You're just some weak ass illusionist that not even the Millefiore wanted. It wasn't a fluke that you were even left alive. The Millefiore just couldn't be bothered with you."

Bel said in a voice full of annoyance, and pent up anger.

Fran was shocked. Usually Bel would just give him a small insult and throw a knife at him.

As these thoughts formed, Bel continued with his insults.

"You will never be a top illusionist like Mammy, or that Master of yours. And you're an assassin, not a 'hero' so stop with that stupid 'hero' pose of yours. It's just idiotic and not at all funny, cute, or playful. Just plain annoying."

Bel all but yelled at Fran.

"Fake Prince, I get that you're upset but I am NOT your stress ball. Going take your tantrum somewhere else. It's not my fault, you were banned."

Fran, finally having enough, spoke up in his trademark monotone voice, but it was a useless attempt on Fran's part, as Bel just continued with his rant, as though Fran hadn't even spoken.

"It's not cute and you're a bit of a freak. At least if The Prince didn't have his natural blood-lust, royal blood, and long bangs, the prince could go out and be a normal beautiful peasant. While you with your weird hair, and emotionless personality, and freaky nature hair color… Wait, who has mint hair anyways? Do you somehow color your hair every month? …Huh, you could never be seen as normal!"

_Ah. _

_Why can't the fake prince just leave me alone? _

_Of course I am not normal._

_I can't even feel any physical pain._

_BUT _

_his words_

_Why are his words effecting me?_

Fran never cared for the most part what the other members said or did, except for orders, but what Bel had said just now had begun to get to him. He had to get away from Bel, before he let him know, and to figure out what was going on.

"I get that you're angry, but I think you should** shut **that mouth of yours!"

Fran said in a tight voice as he refused to show even the slightest emotion not wanting Bel to win.

"'Ushishishi, what are you going to do about it? Beat the Prince up? You're just a wimp whose useless on a mission, and no good at conjuring illusions. The Prince knows you were trained by that 10th Vongola Mist trash, and yet you still suck at illusions. You're just a useless emotionless freak who has no talent"

"**SHUT UP" **

Fran said, in a slightly raised voice, as he finally had had enough.

Ever since he had come to the Varia he was made to wear this demeaning frog hat, insulted in every way by the fake psychotic prince, and used as a personal stress ball. It wasn't his fault he hid so well that the Millefiore never found him. At the height of The Millefiore family's power they mercilessly hunted, illusionist and flame users alike, with the only choice given, join or be killed. Since he is connected to the Vongola they would undoubtedly kill him. The only reason the Varia found him, was because his Master had contacted Xanxus about him.

Xanxus had been the one to send out Squalo and Bel to kidnap him.

In reality Fran had met Xanxus, before joining the Varia, when he was 16 years old. It was only for a few brief minutes, but he had been convinced that Xanxus was without a doubt the scariest man he had ever met, this included his master. He never would have imagined that one day he would work for him, and be partnered with a blood thirsty, psychotic being known as 'Prince the Ripper', only now, if Mammon was busy.

'Prince the Ripper', better known to Fran as Bel the fake prince.

"Like you're any better, you can't even go on a solo mission without going on a killing spree. At least I still have time to improve my skills, while you have to have someone with you at all times. You're what 26!? And what's with your bangs? If you want, I'll give you the money to pay for a haircut, if not take one of your knives and cut them!"

Fran stated in a monotone voice.

While Bel was beyond shocked and pissed off as Hell.

The newbie just insulted him!

He might as well just kill him right then and there. That might solve all of his current problems. While Bel thought about going through with his plan to kill Fran, he decided to first yell at him for insulting him, but Fran wasn't stopping in his own rant about him.

"Plus, what's with you talking in third person? 'the Prince' this 'the Prince' that. Just shut up! For once just use **'I'**! And what country are you the prince of anyways! Not to mention, now that your whole family's dead, including that freaky insane twin brother of yours, that Boss kill not long ago, shouldn't you be a **KING! **Not a damn **PRINCE** that wears a tiara! It's a **TIARA **you're wearing; get that through your thick head! Or is it that you need to marry first in your imaginary 'kingdom' in order to become King!"

Fran had started off in a **leveled** monotone voice, but by the end of his short rant had ended up shouting; yet he somehow still managed to speak in monotone.

Both Bel and Fran were stunned at what just happened. Fran had never meant to voice any of his thoughts, which had accumulated during his time with the Varia, out loud. Sure he was mad, but why did he let his emotions take control?

Why now?

Still processing his thoughts on what had just occurred, Fran failed to notice his Hell Ring, light a small flame on his finger.

The flame continued to grow slightly larger as the seconds ticked by.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy reading the story &amp; REVIEW so that I may improve my writing skills.<strong>

*****I need FEEDBACK People! *****

**If you want to continue reading my story, ALERT the story.**


	3. Break Myself: ALLAY

**Please enjoy reading the story & then REVIEW to tell me of any mistakes I may have made.  
><strong>

_***** I need FEEDBACK People! ***  
><strong>_**AND**

**If you want to continue reading than, Alert the story.**

I **named** almost every **chapter** of this story from **the song (s)** **I listen** to while rewriting, typing, editing, adding or taking out a few words [phrases, sentences or details].

**This chapter:**

Cocklobin - **"black" &** **"ALLAY" **

Sadie- **"METEOR" & "Dearest" **

"**アナザーフィッシュ" **by heidi.** ; "More Than Words"** by Sakamoto Maaya ; **"Breakout"** by PLUNKLOCK

SYAIR - **"Break Myself" & "0 GAME"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song (s).

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Fran loses control of his powers and his Hell Ring. Ends up fighting Xanxus. How did this happen? Created while listening to "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy, NO B26

**Note (s):**

They are presently speaking in Italian.

_Italic_ words are thoughts.

**NOT BETA READ! **

When referring to Mammon, for now, I will use the so called Universal **'he', 'him', and other male terms** with Mammon, but make note that it is because **in the English language there is no unisex pronoun**. Since I am unsure, whether to make him **a male or female** in this story.

The C.E.D.E.F. or The "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" is Italian for "External Advisors of the Family", are a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. They were commissioned by the First Sky, created by the First Cloud, to split the power in the Famiglia to have balance. Their headquarters is disguised as an ordinary business building.

**Author's notes:**

**Minor changes in this chapter.**

About Bel's laugh, I like writing, er typing it out. Gives me more of a feel of him.

**"Ushishishi" - Cute. right? ... ... ... right?**

I am not that skilled in writing a story, where I can give you all the information I want you to have, with Flashback and dialogue, yet.

Here's hoping I can improve!

Do you like how I used the horizontal lines?

How about how I wrote out Levi?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. PLEASE buy the manga and other KHR products to**

**SUPPORT THE AUTHOR!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Speech is silver, Silence is golden."<strong>_

With his mission report ready, Levi headed off to Squalo's office to hand it in, but on his way he happened to hear Fran and Bel's voices. Usually he would ignore them, but this time was different.

"…st in your imaginary 'kingdom' in order to become King!"

_What?_

Levi could not believe what he just heard.

_Did I just hear Fran yelling?_

_Or as close to yelling as the brat could sound._

_Could Fran have just possibly finished yelling at that prince brat?_

_I have to see this!_

_How the hell did the prince brat manage to do that?_

Levi thought, as he headed towards them.

This was a historic moment in Varia History. Fran the monotone newbie just yelled, with some emotion, at 'Prince the Ripper'. Fran never** 'yelled'** out anything, or even spoke with any emotion in his voice, since he had been at the Varia.

Going by his knowledge of the newbie, Levi did not know why he spoke the way he did.

* * *

><p>Those who came in contact with Fran, may have noticed, that he was always straightforward, to the point or blunt, on what he thought about. Nothing was off limits be it plain embarrassing, insulting, or insinuating, an idea that would undoubtedly infuriate his unfortunate victim. Now Fran did not think of himself as a sadistic being, he referred to it as more a love of mocking, those who spoke to him or near him.<p>

A love that grew, from not knowing what to say to new people.

He had grown up in a rural town, in France, with his grandma where he had no friends or even children his age. So meeting new people was a foreign concept to him, but if he did happen upon a new being, his nervousness had him blurt out his thoughts.

It stemmed from a habit of his, where he mumbled out his thoughts in a low voice.

He was long ago, taught by his father, to get straight to the point if he wanted something, but not on how to word it, so as not to insult someone. That was all he could really remember about him, his father later died when he was still a small child. His mother soon move them to live with his grandma, but he could not remember what had happen to his mother, after that. His grandma only knew she had to go off to work, and had lost contact one day.

He never saw her again.

Having nearly no one but his grandma, for conversation, led Fran's habit of mumbling his thoughts to become more frequent as a lonely child. Even now surrounded by people daily, Fran would still mumble his opinion, if he was not paying attention. Whether it was intentional or not, only Fran knew. At 20 years old Fran had matured, his demeanor had become very calm, but he could never stop being straightforward. 

* * *

><p>Fran had mastered the art of keeping a calm and collective head on everything he saw, or did.<p>

Contrary to what many believe, Fran was not emotionless, but an illusionist and a natural born psychic. He knew to restrain himself in all his emotions and to never lash out at others, meaning he would never 'raise his voice' [yell] to others. He had to control his emotions, allowing but the tiniest of his emotions to slip into his voice, facial expressions and body movements. Who knew what would happen if he lost control.

So, why did he just yell in anger?

As Levi walked in, to find out what made Fran lose it, he felt as if he just entered a dream. In a dream, that submersed him in water, leaving him feeling heavy, tired, and sleepy. His gut instinct was going haywire telling to leave, **NOW**. Trusting his gut instinct, which he gained after years of working as an assassin, he took one step back into the hallway, only for Bel to insult him. That one insult was the hook that pulled him away from his gut instinct, making him forget about leaving. Levi didn't quite understand at the time, why just that one insult led him to walk further into the room. He felt confused, annoyed, and frustrated like someone was toying with his mind.

Something was amiss in this room.

Unable to pinpoint why he was feeling this way, Levi walked in and shot an insult to Bel and Fran. Most people would believe that he hated the two, no, he just really dislikes them. They are usually the cause of his anger, most of the time with the two making him the main victim of their pranks and insults, aside from each other. It's just now those two, especially Fran, were getting on his last nerve.

Walking in Levi failed to notice wisps of dark indigo mist, with specks navy, surrounding Fran's left hand.

* * *

><p>It had long been decided, that Fran would become an assassin.<p>

Mukuro had told him early on, that he would one day be sent to work under another part of the Vongola or one of its allies, Fran lacked actual fighting experience. On his 16th birthday Mukuro told him that the decision was between the C.E.D.E.F. or the Varia. Over three years later, most of the Arcobaleno had been killed off, and the Varia needed a new mist, to replace Mammon who had been killed.

With Mammon dead, Mukuro saw an opportunity for Fran to join the Varia.

He was later informed by Mukuro, that he was not in fact kidnapped, but that Mukuro and Xanxus decided to have him enter the Varia, sooner than planned. On his 21th birthday he was to go to the Varia, Mukuro informed him, after he set him free from Vindice prison. Explaining that he had already made an agreement with Xanxus, for him to become Mammon's apprentice and Xanxus's successor. Mammon had agreed to aid in controlling and training Fran on his psychic powers, flame, Hell Ring, and other essentials, but he was killed before he could. His acceptation to the assassin team would have been on better terms, but the Millefiore family had begun attacking. All Families that were not allied with it, any free lanced assassins that sided with the Vongola, non-affiliated illusionist and flame users, were forced to join or be killed.

Fran had met all the requirements, to be hunted and killed by them.

On his 17th birthday it was decided, he would stay hidden from the world, to escape Byakuran, so he would not be killed by him. This led, the rest of the main members, to the idea that Fran was simply not strong enough to be bothered with. When in fact it was incredibly dangerous for Fran, since Byakuran had the knowledge that Fran was Mukuro's apprentice.

He had successfully evaded them so well, that only Mukuro and Xanxus knew his location.

Fran barely noticed when Levi entered the room. All he knew was that he was upset, frustrated, and severely aggravated. He wondered why he suddenly lost it. He had **no reason** to ever let Bel's insults get to him. Fran knew, alongside a few others, that he is close to being Varia quality, that he has talent, or that he is a top illusionist among other things, contrary to what Bel often declared. Yes, he was a tad bit insulted whenever the others told him off, but** nothing else**. He was usually the one who uttered out a snide comment, or eight, to whoever he was with, except his Boss, he did not have a death wish. Then again it was fun getting a rise out of Bel.

Now Bel is a pain in his side, but he **did not hate** him.

Bel had been the only one to bother showing him around HQ, after he was kidnapped by him and Squalo. He was even given a gift of sorts, an annoyingly large frog hat, but a gift was a gift, especially when forced by someone named 'Prince the Ripper' to wear the hat. Bel had even ended up asking, well forcing at first, him to join in his pranks on the other members. Fran nor Bel will ever admit it, but they enjoyed pulling them together.

Though Fran had long suspected this was because he missed Mammon terribly.

He had found out that Mammon and Bel were always partnered up on missions, exceptions were the missions that required their respected flame's attributes. Bel had always allowed Mammon to sit atop his head from the first day he arrived. They stuck close to each other. As one was a psychotic tactical genius kid, that had not reached puberty, but had already killed his whole family in a mass murder. The other a cursed being, trapped in an infant body, doom to never age or die. They were an odd pair but it worked for Bel and Mammon. Mammon protected Bel from certain things he had yet to understand, genius or not, he was still a snot nosed kid who didn't know much of the outside world, of peasants, or grown ups, who could take advantage of him. Bel on the other hand, treated Mammon as himself, not caring for the fact he was an **arcobaleno**.

Fran saw up close how Mammon's death impacted Bel.

Bel's gift went from being a **'**welcome**' **newbie, to a reminder of Mammon, as he had a small little frog as his animal partner. The pranks Fran pulled with Bel, were actually Bel's former past time with Mammon. When Bel told him off, with some phrases of 'you will never replace Mammy', it was actual Bel attempting to cope and grieve** his best friend's death**.

So much for being seen as himself.

Not only that, thanks to Lussuria, he was sometimes forced to use the Japanese honorific "senpai" when addressing Bel. This led him to have gain an even more over inflated ego, and dubbed him kōhai. He of course never said this word, unless forced, or needing it for an insult, but Bel had ended up taking a better interest in him, instead of just insulting him. Though he and Bel had their moments after the whole, 'we are speaking in Italian, why do I have to say sempai? event', since Bel saw it as his chance to be a 'mentor' when he felt like bossing Fran around, and was not being lazy.

* * *

><p>After Mammon had been reborn, Bel changed up the insults he used on him.<p>

He now mainly sticks with, telling him daily, that he will never become a great illusionist. Insulting his abilities and proclaiming that Fran fooling the Vindice was a onetime deal, he got "lucky". Well at least Bel acknowledged he fooled the Vindice. **He leveled up**. If only he could get the rest of the Varia, to stop seeing him as the useless newbie.

He just wants **some** acknowledgment on his skills by the others, or at least for them to see him as Fran, not a wannabe replacement.

If not he could go without Bel stabbing him daily. He really did stab him, unlike his master, well sometimes.

Yet here he was, facing off with two very pissed off Varia members.

_Oh well, so much for acknowledgment._

_Or no more getting stabbed._

Fran could only hope to at least escape from this alive.

_That is it!_

Bel wasn't going to just kill Fran, he was going to beat him senselessly until he begged for death, but it won't be any fun if he just stood there. No, he was going to force Fran to fight, and then kill him, until then he was going to have fun toying with him**. **

"Ushishishi, Fran I suggest you use your ring and your strongest illusions because… Ushishishi I am going to beat you, till you're begging for me to kill you!"

Bel laughed out loud, as he surrounded his frame with knives.  
>Fran felt his blood go cold. Bel's killing intent was real, he wasn't playing around.<p>

_He used my name._

_Why the hell was he so mad at me in the first place?_

_I didn't say anything different than usual._

_Well, up until I lashed out at him.,,,_

…

…

…

_Why, did I even lose my temper?_

_Shit, Bel's going to kill me. _

"I can't do that. Master told me not to use my ring, unless I am in a very controlled environment, and Boss said not to use it in a fight, unless the situation was dire. Even then they told me not to unless I am about to die."

"Ushishishi, Fran you don't understand. If you don't use your ring, you will** die**… … Ushishishi, even if you use your hell ring, you will still die, but it will be more fun, for **me**."

Bel harshly laughed out the warning to Fran, before maneuvering his knives to attack him.

"Wai – SHIT"

Fran yelled out.

Bel didn't even give him time to speak, before he had to jump out of the way. Knives ripped apart the couch, which was behind him to shreds. Levi, at that point decided to make his presence known to the two, they had forgotten about him, considering that he too was almost skewered alive by Bel's knives.

"Brat, do not be stupid."

Levi spoke as he got out 2 of his Parabolas, sending an electrical current to them, giving off dark neon green spikes and a buzzing sound. Levi was prepared to fight Bel and Fran. Bel on the other hand sent storm knives at both Fran and Levi. Levi immediately created a lightning barrier to block off Bel's attack and jumped out of the way, knowing he might have attached wires to them. Fran not knowing how destructive Bel's Storm knives were, compared to his regular knives, was harshly pushed back, his illusion barrier broke on contact with Bel's attack.

"SHIT"

"Ushishishi! Stupid brat! How dumb are you!"

"The Prince Brat's Storm Knives, have the destructive qualities of Storm Flames. Such as disintegration properties, that can make weak illusions and weak Dying Will Flames decay, and break apart or go through with ease."

_SHIT!_

_I knew that. _

_I was just surprised that Bel and now Levi, would attack me with that much power. _

_Ugh. _

_Why is it so hard for me to think?_

"I know that, creepy pervert."

Fran retorted, as he again dodge Bel's Storm Knives. He tried to make an escape to get Squalo or anyone to help him, so that he would not go all out. Fran made three illusion 'Frans' to distract them. Hoping that they would fall for them, as he aimed for the broken window that led to the inner courtyard, a straight shot to Squalo. Alas, **Fran's mind was clouded** at the moment, for an unknown reason, allowing him to forget that Bel attaches wires to some of his knives.

His left hand had gained a large cut.

Luckily the cut was not deep enough to sever his left hand, but it was deep enough that he could no longer use it.

"Ushishishi, the toad better use his ring and mist box soon, **or else**."

Bel spoke as he aimed an attack at Fran.

For over 20 years he has escaped death, surviving The Millefiore family's killings and the Varia for over 8 months, until today. He might end up dying. Fran was faced with not only having to deal with Bel's Storm Knives but Levi's lightning. He was trapped with no way out and with no one to aid him in escaping.

_Does no one hear the noise that we are making?_

_Where the hell is Squalo!? He should be here yelling and threatening them to stop!_

_Lussuria should have at least rushed over to see what was going on._

_Or_

_Mammon! _

_Where are you!? Shouldn't you be here, about ready to kill all three of us for wasting money. This room is trash. That couch is beyond ruined, along with every piece of artwork in the room._

_Why is no one coming?_

_Have they all gone deaf?_

…

…

…

_Something's wrong. _

_**I can feel pain.**_

Fran was desperate.

No one was coming to his aid, for whatever reason. It's as if they weren't making any noise.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy reading the story &amp; REVIEW so that I may improve my writing skills.<strong>

*****I need FEEDBACK People! *****

**If you want to continue reading my story, ALERT the story.**


	4. Merciless Death

**Please enjoy reading the story & then REVIEW to tell me of any mistakes I may have made.  
><strong>

_***** I need FEEDBACK People! ***  
><strong>_**AND**

**If you want to continue reading than, Alert the story.**

I **named** almost every **chapter** of this story from **the song (s)** **I listen** to while rewriting, typing, editing, adding or taking out a few words [phrases, sentences or details].

**This chapter:**

Cocklobin -**"fall on one's knees" & "canaria" **

**"Nitro" **by UVERworld

lynch. - **"CRYSTALIZE" & "MERCILESS"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song (s).

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Fran loses control of his powers and his Hell Ring. Ends up fighting Xanxus. How did this happen?

Created while listening to "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy, NO B26

**Note (s):**

They are presently speaking in **Italian**.

_Italic_ words are thoughts.

"**Kaching**" is a word Bel uses when he is angry, or annoyed with someone.

**Sei-sei-sei** is Fran's Hell Ring name, translates into **six-six-six in Italian**.

**NOT BETA READ!**

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry about the late update.**

I suck at continuity

I am choosing to keep **Sei-sei-sei in Italian**, sounds better to me.

Do you like, how I write out the fighting scenes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. PLEASE buy the manga and other KHR products to**

**SUPPORT THE AUTHOR!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Weaklings can't pick their way of death."<strong>_

Having successfully dealt damage to Fran, Bel launched some more storm knives. He had taken note, that Fran's attention was focused only on his left hand that had been injured, in his first wave of storm knives. Leaving him little time to dodge the next incoming attack.

_This… ah… … this hurts!_

_MY HAND!_

_I can fe…_

_CRAP! _

_**Red flames.**_

_SHIT._

_**I can't dodge! **_

"Fu…"

Fran bit his lip, right in the middle of his curse word.

Fran's left shoulder had been hit.

He tried his best to refrain from cursing out loud, afraid that it would spur Bel on. Alas lady luck was not on his side, as Bel's next words made his blood run cold.

"**Ushishishi**! Looks like the toad can feel pain! This is going to be fun!"

_Well, SHIT…!_

"**Parabolas!**"

Having forgotten about Levi's presence, Fran's back was hit.

"..son .. of a.. mmm…"

… _BITCH!_

_**That fucking hurt!**_

_Damn it!_

_Stupid Levi! _

_How come I keep forgetting your presence?_

_Dealing with a crazed Bel is hard enough!_

_..._

_Shit!_

_I can't keep my emotions under control or THINK STRAIGHT!_

Fran thought to himself, as he applied pressure to his left shoulder, with his right hand.

Levi had attempted to hit both Bel and Fran. He missed Bel, because unlike Fran, Bel remembered Levi's presence and simply dodged. Bel immediately decided to up the ante, by getting out his box animal, a storm mink, that went to retrieve his ring.

"Kaching… How dare you try to harm the Prince, and go after his prey! "

_Insolent peasant! _

_HOW DARE HE!_

…

…

_For attempting to harm the Prince, I shall rid the annoying lightning pest of that head of his. _

_With his head gone he will no longer be able to have any thoughts, of harming the Prince's royal body and thoughts of stealing the Prince's prey._

_The toad is the Prince's alone, to toy with._

Bel decided that he would get rid of Levi before going after Fran, he wanted to see what Fran could do without interference, before killing him.

"Shut it brat, I plan on killing the two of you today."

Levi bit out at Bel.

_No one is coming, and Boss is gone._

_Now is my chance._

_Boss will probably be please to see that the two troublesome brats are gone._

_First to get rid of the newbie. _

_An easy kill!_

_Then that troublesome 'prince' brat, but should I use Livya?_

Levi aimed his next attack to finish off Fran, and Bel did the same, only aiming to finish off Levi.

Fran grew still, frozen in place, as he came across a horrible new fact.

Fran had found that he was unable to create a flame. He was too stun by this new fact to focus, on the on going argument of who would kill him. He had been attempting to create a real illusion, to stop the blood seeping down from his shoulder and hand, along with trying to formulate an escape plan. He found no matter how hard he tried, he could produce** nothing**. Then again he could hardly focus on anything else, but on his **physical pain** to move out of the way.

This was the first time he could truly feel, any **physical** **pain**.

"**Visone Tempesta!" "Parabolas!"**

_SON OF A ….!_

Fran internally screamed, but faltered.

The pain of having his right thigh hit with lightning flames, and drawing blood from his lip to stop from screaming out, was too much. Fran was now kneeling on the ground with his right hand applying pressure, to stop the bleeding. He could probably still stand and move, but the movement was too taxing on his beaten body and weaken mind.

_Aw, my leg. _

_SHIT!_

_Is this how it feels, to get hurt!?_

_This FUCKEN SUCKS!_

_**Pain fucken sucks!**_

…

…

_Well there goes running out of the room, or jumping out the window. Not that I could with both of them wanting to kill me._

_AND FINALLY FEELING __**PAIN!**_

_**Well, fuck my life.**_

Had Bel's attack not interfered with Levi's aim, Fran would have been a goner. Fran knew this as he looked up to see Levi and Bel arguing, once again.

"You little, BRAT!"

"Kaching! You live!"

"Of course I live! Anyone could dodge that **weak **attack!"

"WEAK! How dare you insult the Prince's mink's attack!"

"Easy you both suck ba -"

"**Don't you even think about finishing up that sentence. You unworthy, worthless peasant! The Prince shall rid you of that insolent voice, by removing your head**!"

Bel growled out in a low infuriated voice, he would not allow anyone to insult his precious mink.

He chose to forget about Fran, for the moment, in favor of killing Levi quickly. He wanted to enjoy killing Fran peacefully, without interference.

"You troublesome 'prince' go kill yourself! You're more trouble than you're worth! Didn't you hear what the newbie said to you earlier, or should I tell you once more? And than some. Did that insane mind of yours not understand, '**genius** **prince**'!"

Levi shouted to Bel.

_I could have killed Fran, if he had not interfered._

…

_I'll just kill him instead, it is not like that other brat is going anywhere._

_Boss will be so happy that the 'prince' trash is dead!_

"KACHING! The Prince will end you hear and now! … … .. When I am done, you are next toad!"

"Like wise, only I will kill you, and I will get to kill the newbie!"

The two senior Varia members ultimately decided to get rid of one another first, before going after Fran. As for Fran, he was relieved that the two would not go after him, until they worn each other out, or hopefully killed each other. He knew this was the only chance he would have. He could alert the other main members that he was about to be killed, but he couldn't use his flames.

_Why can't I use my flames!_

_**AHHH!**_

_..._

_I'm so tired._

_Just what the hell is going on!?_

With a direct hit on his body, an inability to form a clear strategy to escape the attacks dealt to him was mentally draining, and frustrating him. No matter how hard Fran tried, to use his flames to make an illusion to get help, it was no use. Parts of his left arm were damaged, the middle of his back was in severe pain, and his right thigh was bleeding. Meaning he could not fight back, or run, even if he wanted.

He was trapped in the ruined common room, with no way out.

Fran's instinct to live over road his Master's order, along with Xanxus and Mammon's, to not use his Hell Ring. Yes, there is a possibility that Squalo, or another member, could come in and help him, but if he waited any longer he might not be alive by than.

Fran took out his Hell Ring, and hoped for a stroke of luck, as he once again attempted to use his mist flames.

_If I am going to die, I might as well go all out._

…

_Come on!_

_Please stupid __**Sei-sei-sei **__work!_

_At least help me!_

_Help me to use my Flames, or show me what you actually do!_

_There!_

_A flame. _

_A weak one but a flame._

_Please Sei-sei-sei, what do you want!?_

_What do you need!?_

…

…

…

_MY SOUL._

* * *

><p>Since coming to the Varia, Fran would always lower his stamina, and the strength of his flame. In order to avoid giving his Hell Ring, Dying Will Flame, in essence his soul. Stopping himself from giving in to the Hell Ring was an easy enough task, until his psychic powers interfered with his flame control. To combat his psychic powers interference, his Master created a barrier within his mind, to help maintain control. As Fran had very little control when it came to his psychic powers, in fact he was atrociously horrible. As inapt as he was in controlling them, he loved fooling the Varia and only wanted to be seen as a somewhat talented illusionist. With him using the minimum he could fool whoever he was partnered up with, Bel, and keep his ring under control. Still his Master warned him long ago to avoid going all out in a fight, and to always keep some energy put aside for the barrier to stay intact.<p>

It was all to ensure that his Hell Ring never took advantage of him.

"**War Potential Doubling"**

Fran whispered, as quietly as he could.

Fran could feel his strength returning, as he called out the only ability he knew and remembered, all Hell Rings possessed. 'War Potential Doubling' was an ability which increases the user's fighting strength, many times in exchange for their soul. It was known to be described as "a contract with the devil." Yes, Fran had willingly allowed his Hell Ring to forever absorb some of his Dying Will Flames, but it was either that or death of the hands of two highly skilled assassins.

Needless to say the choice was rather obvious for the confused and injured illusionist.

Fran hoped to use his newfound strength, to get out of the common room, and go to where Squalo was training. His confused mind not taking into account the number of odd details building up, as he sprinted to one of the large windows, that had several large cracks from the battle still occurring.

" _**Visone Tempesta!"**_

Bel screamed out, once again.

He may have been plotting to kill Levi with his attack, but he might as well deal some damage to the toad, who he never stopped watching.

_Kaching._

_The toad has never bled out blood from an attack, during his time in the Varia, nor has he ever shouted in actual pain. Too many things are not adding up._

_Why hasn't the toad gotten up from kneeling? Why was the Prince so enraged in the first place? _

_And_

_Why does the Prince's mind feel hazy?_

_Kaching. _

_Is this all an illusion? Did that Toad trap the Prince, in__** AN ILLUSION**__!_

_**How dare he!**_

_But… … … when did he have a chance to do that?_

…

…

_Why is the Prince still fighting?_

_The Prince does not understand._

Although the brunt of it had been aimed at Levi, Fran barely avoided Bel's attack. As he manage to arrive in front of a window, he immediately began to try to kick it down, until he noticed a thin coating of mist outside, covering it.

_What's going on!?_

_Is someone purposely __**trapping**__ me in here!?_

_Is this why no one can hear the battle!?_

Fran became panicked as he realized he was indeed trapped, with both Bel and Levi now directing their full attention to him.

_Son of a… Okay don't panic!_

_**DON'T PANIC!**_

_Just because I am stuck with two highly skilled assassins, one of them a psychotic man who should be in an insane asylum, that want to kill me with no way out, does not mean I should panic. _

_**It means **__I should find __**my stupid happy place, **__and hope I quickly bleed to death, because my fucken body is in __**PAIN!**_

_HOW come I finally have to feel pain, on my 'deathbed'!_

_Okay! _

_Bring it back, they are staring. _

_Now, WHAT DO I DO!?_

…

…

…

_**Shit.**_

_There's only one thing. _

"**Sei-sei-sei… .. … ****War Potential Doubling****"**

Fran spoke out with resolve.

Fran immediately felt a horrible burning sensation on his left hand, as he called upon his Hell Ring, once again. He felt a rush of strength fill his body, as he had again agreed to forever give another piece of his soul away.

_**AHHHHH!**_

_**What the HELL!**_

_It wasn't painful at all last time. … Shit … just my luck, I think I'm dying._

…

…

_My only regrets are not reading enough comics, not eating enough chocolate cake, and chocolate pudding._

…

…

_**Damn it!**_

_**THIS IS ALL THAT FAKE PRINCE'S FAULT!**_

_**Screw you Bel!**_

_**I will see you in HELL!**_

Fran was now being controlled by his Hell Ring, as he felt himself finally being able to conjure illusions.

Levi who was confused as to what Fran was saying, had no time to think, as illusions were immediately used on him. A large shadow like hand appeared next to him throwing him across the room, while a second one was used to slam him into the wall, effectively knocking him out. Levi was taken out with ease, for he was not a custom to high quality illusions. Bel on the other hand, had grown quite resistant to most illusions, being around Mammon and himself daily.

Bel had improved his handling of illusions greatly, compared to the time Mammon fought, in the Ring Battles.

He had taken to training to fight and take on illusionists, even going as far as to ask Mammon and Squalo for help. Meaning Fran's illusion's had little effect on him.

Bel stood his ground, against Fran. He had completed the necessary preparations for his next attack.

"Cutting Knives W-"

Bel confidently said aloud but cut himself off as he noticed his mink fly in the air.

"**MINK!"**

"..."

The storm mink was out cold. Bel, his owner, may have been unaffected, by the illusions, but that did not mean he was.

"**You SHIT FACE! How dare you harm the Prince's mink!"**

Bel screamed out in fury towards Fran.

Bel noticed too late, a sphere of mist heading his way. He could not see a thing, for a moment, but it was all Fran needed.

In a second a halberd was at Bel's neck.

".mmm..."

Bel's breath hitched.

Bel swiftly tugged on, what possibly helped him live another day, a string. A string connected to several knives, which would slice Fran's arm off, if he did not move. Using this chance he was able to retrieve his mink. Without delay Bel maneuvered himself expertly behind Fran, intending to stab his heart, but Fran swung back the front end.

The sharp tip stabbed Bel in the stomach.

_HOLY FUCKEN FUCK!_

_I just stabbed Bel!_

_**SHIT! **_

_Please, no Prince the Rip-_

Fran's thoughts were cut short.

Bel had slammed his forearm against Fran's throat.

"uhf..ghmm… .. .. "

Fran coughed out nonsense.

_**AH.**_

_My stomach._

_Toad you __**ass-hole.**__._

_**ugh..**__this is painful_

_Damn it!_

_How could the Prince allow himself to be injured, and by the newbie no less._

_Ah... _

_Hey Sq-_

Bel's thoughts were cut off, as he blacked out.

Fran's body quickly, and mercilessly, retracted his halberd. Then proceeded to harshly kick the gravely wounded prince, in his bleeding stomach.

_**AH! **_

_**PAIN!**_

_MY shoulder!_

_That… __**ah shit my leg**__. _

_Damn, I have no control._

_And _

_I just knocked out Bel and Levi!_

_OH! _

_**FUCK, MY FUCKEN LIFE!**_

Fran thought, unable to spare a thought for Bel's life, which might be in serious danger. The Hell Ring cared not, for his owner's heavily injured body, and weakened mind that was experiencing a newfound feeling of pain, as it took control.

_**FUCK !**_

…

…

_**Silver!**_

_**AWWW, CRAP THE CAPTAIN!**_

_NO wait, _

_**THE CAPTAIN!**_

_Yes, he can probably stop me! _

_Or at least knock me out, this is __**painful!**_

Fran happily thought, that his nightmare was coming to an end, before he felt his body move on its own, crushing all his thoughts of being saved.

* * *

><p>Squalo being in charge while Xanxus was away, was not unusual.<p>

As it was now a 'time of peace', after the defeat of the Millefiore family, and the Arcobaleno being reborn, Squalo did not have to worry about an attack on the base, while Xanxus was away. Xanxus himself would be back later today. After training exercises had finished he sent his squad to patrol the grounds, alongside the other squads, of course after the sun squad promptly tended to their wounds. He on the other hand, needed to catch up on some paperwork, and went straight to his room not questioning the quietness.

It was rare to have a moment of peace and quiet.

Upon entering his room Squalo took a quick shower, and began reading the finished mission reports on his desk. He had chosen to not investigate, why Varia HQ was so quiet, figuring that Bel and Fran were simply plotting to prank the group. He decided to simply handle it, when it would happen, until he realized Levi had yet to hand in his latest mission report to him. Figuring that Levi might have been caught up, in whatever Bel and Fran were doing, when he finished his report, he headed straight for the common room. Levi was never one to be late, even showing up to certain events up to two hours, before hand.

Approaching the room in question, Squalo witnessed Levi being throw across the room. He immediately rushed into the room, not taking heed to the small amounts of mist surrounding the entrance.

"VOI! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON H-!"

Squalo had been cut off by Fran's body, that came charging towards him, swinging a halberd at his head, forcing Squalo to move further into the room, to avoid being hit.

_Son of a BITCH!_

_SHITTY RING! _

_WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME FIGHT THE CAPTAIN!_

_I don't want to die for this, but I can't stop!_

_The ring is not letting me._

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy reading the story &amp; REVIEW so that I may improve my writing skills.<strong>

*****I need FEEDBACK People! *****

**If you want to continue reading my story, ALERT the story.**


End file.
